Paradise
by Saku Uchiha96
Summary: Para lo que muchos es el infierno, para mi, era el edén. Había esperado tanto para poder llegar y verlo de nuevo. One-shot.


_Disclaimer's incluidos._

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

_Dedicado a Miriko Aoi por su cumpleaños._

* * *

**-Paradise-**

_Capítulo único. Paradise_

"_La felicidad humana generalmente no se logra con grandes golpes de suerte, que pueden ocurrir pocas veces, sino con pequeñas cosas que ocurren todos los días" —Benjamin Franklin_

.

.

.

Podía sentirlo, el vacio en mi estomago, el vértigo acumulándose lentamente y los nervios a flor de piel. Cerré los ojos tratando de mantener la calma, algo imposible…escuchando como mi respiración se agitaba, los latidos de mi corazón aceleraban y mis sentidos se aturdían más. Después de tanto esperar estaba justamente frente a mi ¿qué debía hacer? Mi cuerpo no respondía, ¿tanto me costaba acabar con él?

Mí mirada atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, parecía tan tranquilo simulando como si no estuviéramos en medio de una guerra, enemigos al inicio de este absurdo conflicto, siendo víctimas del encierro de nuestros pueblos, cierta envidia me invadió, ellos luchaban por razones propias y con valor…en cambio nosotros ¿qué argumentos poseíamos para formar parte de esa batalla? Nos vendían la idea de héroes de naciones, caídos o no en combate.

No había marcha atrás, era él o yo, negro o blanco, no existen intermedios, no hay gris, sólo el odio prevalece, pero el amor es más fuerte, la luz siempre deberá ganar sobre las sombras o ¿me equivoco? Entonces ¿por qué no ser amigos, aliados ó amantes…?

¿Por qué no aceptar, que nuestros errores son más grabes que los de ellos? Dejar las diferencias, perdonar y olvidar…somos humanos lo que forjamos con nuestras manos, también lo podemos deshacer, ese es nuestro peligro, condenándonos a nuestra auto-destrucción.

—Sakura—un susurro que llego a mis oídos, su respiración tan cercana a mi cuello, intente girar sintiendo al instante como el Kunai rozaba un poco mi piel, dejando fluir libremente un hilo de sangre _¿cómo? _Me pregunto mentalmente, mientras lo miro a los ojos, los cuales poco a poco se tiñen de rojo escarlata.

—Sasuke—susurró antes de perder mis sentidos y sentir como todo se oscurece ante mis ojos.

.

* * *

.

El leve murmulló del viento pasa cerca de mí, despertándome de mi profundo sueño.

Observé el hermoso prado que se extendía frente a mí, un árbol de cerezos gigante que se levanta a mi costado…sus hermosos pétalos me hipnotizan, haciéndome perder el sentido de alerta, seguramente podría pasar horas y horas contemplando aquel hermoso arbusto rosa. Una voz a mi lado me asusta, provocando que saltara un poco en mi lugar.

—Cuenta la leyenda que sus flores se volvieron rosas, al tomar la sangre de aquellos que murieron frente a él, mujeres que han perdido a sus amores en batalla escogen la muerte, antes de sus deseo de seguir viviendo, para poder así, perseguir y estar junto a su marido hasta la eternidad.

Lo miré fijamente, aquella leyenda era muy conocida, una de las primeras que nos enseñaron en la academia, siendo así, aquella flor representa la delicadeza y el no querer morir, envejecer y dejar vencer, ya que caía con ayuda del viento, antes de marchitarse en el árbol.

Me había sumergido tanto en aquella historia tratando de buscar una semejanza a mí, pero sin darme cuenta, él había desaparecido.

—Sasuke—llamé uno y otra vez al no encontrarlo por ningún lado, giré mi cuerpo en todas las direcciones tratando de localizarlo pero no había señal de vida—Sasuke—repetí, añorando que volviera a mi lado…como siempre debió ser.

Sentía el dolor y la preocupación inhumando mi ser, caminando a través de aquel hermoso prado buscando una cabellera azabache _¿cómo me había podido dejar sola? De nuevo _Pensé,se me hacían horas y horas tratando de hallarlo, pero era como si el viento se hubiera ido con él, alejándolo de mí.

Suspiré derrotada, mi cuerpo magullado ya no soportaba más el dolor, no sólo físico, mentalmente podía caer como hojas en otoño, hasta llegar la primavera para volver a renacer en su máximo esplendor, recostándome debajo del cerezo tratando de buscar alguna razón por la cual él siempre se iba de mi lado.

Lo recordaba, todo lo que los demás murmuraban, lo que pensaban de ella pero que importaba, entendía que para muchos, estar junto a él fuera un infierno, en donde el demonio esperaba ansioso la hora del juicio y la ejecución del culpable, su último aliento de vida robado por él, pero aun así aquel momento era mi paraíso…aunque suene masoquista, el querer estar junto a la muerte. Ya que, el dolor que causaba su lejanía aún encontrándonos uno junto al otro, era como si viviéramos en planos distintos mirando a un mismo cielo, me así feliz.

Recogí mis rodillas y hundí mi cabeza en el espacio que quedaba, tratando de reprimir mis sollozos sin mucho éxito, era injusto ¡todo este mundo lo era! Aquellas malditas doctrinas que se levantan para hacernos creer que es lo bueno y lo malo, lo "normal" ¿cómo es posible que asimilemos aquello? Somos humanos aunque nos consideren máquinas para matar y vaya en contra del _"reglamento ninja"_ el sentir, era algo que nadie ni nada podía quitarme, ya que era la única manera que me quedaba para demostrar mi humanidad, aún siendo un ninja de Konoha.

El rocé de mi piel con una superficie fría, provocaron que alzara mi cabeza a ver que sucedía, un pequeño niño de aproximadamente siete a ocho años se encontraba parado frente a mí, sus cabellos y ojos oscuros, en combinación con esa tez blanca me recordaban a Sasuke como un inocente infante, sus ónix tristes reflejando los acontecimientos de hace poco se revivían con tan sólo mirarlo.

— ¿Qué debo hacer con esto?—pregunté al recibir el kunai, mientras lo miraba interrogante.

No respondió, tan sólo seguí el trayecto de sus dedos señalando el árbol, y antes de poder volver a cuestionar acerca de lo que debía hacer, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Todo tan confuso y difícil ¿qué tanto debía hacer para estar siempre junto a él? ¿Por qué le huía? No entendía nada, un lugar extraño asemejándose al paraíso ¿qué tenía ese árbol? ¿Qué relación existe? El Kunai…era una simple arma, acababa con vidas.

"_No sólo estar vivo trae felicidad, en ocasiones, le muerte puede ser mucho más beneficio y hace más felices a las personas, ya que encuentran como liberarse de todo aquello que les provoca un sufrimiento"_ Recordaba cada palabra de Kakashi y su rostro adornada con una sonrisa, antes de morir en mis brazos, quería llorar, pero ya no podía era como si las lágrimas se hubieran acabado, pero gracias a ellos lo entendí y sin pensarlo lo pensé dos veces, enterré aquel objeto en mi vientre, sintiendo como poco a poco la vida se me iba, pero nada salida de mi cuerpo ¿dónde estaba? No lo sabía, ni me importaba porque después de todo, iba terminar y se iría a su paraíso personal.

.

* * *

.

Los rayos del sol al momento de ocultarse por las montañas, rozando mi cara, provocaron que mis parpados se abrieran lentamente, las mismas ropas de siempre aunque en buen estado, sin cortes o suciedad en ellas, me levante tratando de ubicarme en aquel espacio desconocido, sorprendiéndome al ver que era el mismo prado.

—Ya despertaste.

Aquella voz era inconfundible para mí…

—Sasuke—murmuré feliz, al verlo sentado en una de las ramas del cerezo mirando hacía el horizonte.

No respondió, pero no me importo, salte hasta llegar a su lado y sentarme junto a él.

— ¿Qué miras?—pregunté curiosa, al no percibir nada interesante.

—Konoha—murmuró sin despegar sus ojos de algo que no percibía.

— ¿Konoha? Pero yo no veo nada.

—Enfócate bien—al fin había girado su rostro hacía mí, después de tanto podíamos vernos frente a frente, provocando que me perdiera lentamente en sus ojos, tan oscuros y profundos aunque la tristeza ya no los abarcaba totalmente como antes. Sumergiéndonos en un silencio absoluto antes de que formulará su interrogante— ¿por qué lo hiciste?—. Preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Sonreí antes de acércame a sus labios y robarle un beso, algo atrevido de mi parte, más no me incomodo, sólo esperaba, que me apartara con brusquedad, más nunca llego; simplemente comenzó a corresponder causando que él tomara las riendas de aquel beso, después de todo, el porqué de lo que hice no podía explicarse con palabras, sólo las acciones lograban el efecto que deseaba ó hasta en ocasiones nada existente bastaban para demostrarlo.

Quería hacerle sentir mi amor, la manera en que lo quiero sin importar si era un demonio ó un ángel… aunque estuviera en el edén que todos consideran en sus pensamientos, para mí sería como estar en el mismo infierno, mi castigo; porque para mí, él era mi paraíso, sólo él. Su presencia podía opacar todo lo que el mundo consideraba como perfecto.

Nos separamos por falta de airé me ruboricé, al ver lo que con tanto anhelo en vida había deseado se cumpliera en estos momento. Ninguno dijo nada, sólo miramos al horizonte, hacía nuestro hogar. Podía verlo eran…nuestros funerales y ¡Dios! Naruto parecía destrozado.

— ¿por qué Sasuke? No debiste—su voz se quebraba lentamente, lo oía aún estando tan lejos escuchaba sus murmullos de dolor—No debiste interponerte entre Madara y yo—suspiró—. Ese ataque era para mí, me debió haber matado a mi no a ti _teme. _

Sonreí con tristeza recordando viejos tiempos, antes de girar hacía Sasuke y mirarlo sorprendida; no podía creerlo se había metido en medio de un ataque que iba para su _"enemigo"_

—Y tú Sakura-chan, debiste resistir más, te habían salvado del veneno de ese Kunai pero no despertabas…los odio—se me humedecieron los ojos, ¿cómo que nos odiaba?— ¿cómo pudieron dejarme solo?

—Naruto, lo siento—susurré con pena.

Sintiendo como una lágrima atravesaba mi rostro, fui egoísta lo sé, pero debía serlo por primera vez…además el Kunai con él que Sasuke me había rozado no me había dado cuenta que tenía veneno, mientras que al sumergirme en su ilusión sólo mi alma había quedado a la deriva, entonces con él que me había encontrado en la otra pradera era su espíritu ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente para que eso sucediera? El pequeño que estaba ahí me había ayudado a liberarme y seguir lo que deseaba.

—Te amo—murmuré abrazándome a él, para lograr conseguir la fuerza y superarlo.

—Molestia—suspiró—. Gracias.

Me enfade por eso, un simple gracias después de haberle expresado mi sentimientos, sé que parezco bipolar pero era injusto.

—Idiota—susurré para mí.

—Deberías saber que un _"gracias" _significa más que sólo palabras de agradecimiento Sakura—dijo mirándome fijamente, al parecer había escuchado mi _"idiota"_ dedicado a él.

—Entonces ¿qué significa?—lo miré.

—Gracias por quererme y aceptarme como soy después de todo, eres la única que se ha acercado tanto a mí, la preocupación que demostraba hacía ti, no era por simple compañerismos—sonrió negando con la cabeza—.La única que me apoyaba y sabía que podía contar contigo, aún siendo el mismo demonio me querías.

Sus ojos clavados en los míos, sentía como se humedecían, que Sasuke me dijera todo eso me recordaba cuando teníamos doce en aquella fría noche de luna llena y su gracias, antes de partir.

— ¿Por qué me envenenaste con ese kunai? —miles de preguntas asaltaban mi mente.

—Preguntas demasiado, no todo debe tener un ¿por qué…? Sabes.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Sasuke?—lo ignoré totalmente.

—Era la única manera de mantenerte a salvo, te llevarían al hospital para tratarte y por al menos una semana estarías en cama, para ese momento yo ya no estaría en ese mundo pero—suspiró—nunca creí que en verdad terminarías de cortar el lazo con la vida para seguirme.

La emoción me invadía, pero debía contestar, él pocas veces se abría con la gente y este era uno de esos momentos, uno que debía apreciar ya que hablaba de su sentir.

—Nunca dudes que te seguiré, aunque deba ir al mismo infierno para encontrarte y tenerte a mi lado…te amo—susurré de nuevo contra sus labios, antes de unirlos en un espacio corto pero muy significativo.

Al sepáranos lo abracé antes de mirar al horizonte nuevamente, las conmemoraciones estaban llegando a sus fin…el tiempo corría velozmente y los recuerdos quedaban en la memoria, el dolor se apacigua y se superan con el tiempo, después de todo el sufrimiento de cada quién se recompensa de acorde a como haya actuado con anterioridad. Los que fueron nuestros compañeros se merecían una vida feliz y tranquila de ahora en adelante.

Los errores que habían cometido algunos individuos mayores, los terminamos pagando nosotros. Lo único que deseaba, es que aquellas fallas no las volvieran a cometer y así poder vivir en paz.

Por mi parte había conseguido la felicidad que tanto quería, lo tenía junto a mí y por eso no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, el correr de los años sin él a mi lado, era mi muerte a plazos y no deseaba vivir aquello de nuevo, menos en está eternidad.

.

.

.

_Fin_

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llego el One-Shot, con aquel final feliz creo yo. Espero les haya gustado, la leyenda que se menciona es real o bueno eso dice Google-san ¡espero les haya gustado!

Gracias por leer.


End file.
